


Emperor's New Clothes

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [38]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jensen Has Powers, King Jared, M/M, Magic-Users, Modern Royalty, Sorcerers, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared finds that it's hard being the King of Dusk, but having Jensen by his side to guide him makes it worthwhile.





	Emperor's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely lady. Happy Birthday. (I hope you don't mind that it's IMPLIED Top Jared lol. Enjoy)

_Magic is dangerous, just like fire is dangerous. It can harm anyone, and anyone who ignore this warning will burn._

"Jared, wake up, Your Majesty. It's time."

"Oh, God, I hate you!" The new King of Dusk grumbles from his pillow.

He doesn't wanna wake up, not right now. It's too early. Without looking at the clock, Jared surmises that the time is no later than 7. Goddammit, this isn't how it's supposed to go! Kings are supposed to sleep in, eat what they want, drink what they want, say what they want and to whom, and just all around be lazy. Jared did it as a Prince, and he'll be damned if he can't do it as a King.

His parents would probably scold him over his attitude right now. Mom would give him that look that didn't really mean he was in trouble, but he'd better behave. Dad would've gave him a stern talk on manners and politeness and clean mouths though. Totally boring, and totally uninteresting. They aren't alive anymore. Thank the Gods that Jensen is here to keep things interesting.

Jensen Ross Ackles is his Court Sorcerer, and his greatest friend besides.

Jared remembers the day Jensen appeared before the Mom and Dad and the entire Court. He came from a small town, very far from Dusk. He studied with the best at the College Of Sorcery up in Midnight. A great school, or so Jared has heard. He was only a small child when Jensen, a teenager and the youngest Sorcerer to ever achieve the title, was invited to live in Castle Dusk. Jared remembers immediately being intrigued by the Sorcerer.

He always had an interest in the Arcane Arts, which was probably why Jensen was summoned in the first place. Jared has similar Magical abilities, though he is not as skilled as Jensen. It was frustrating being Jensen's best friend and student growing up, but it happened, they made it work together. And Jared will admit...it was hard suppressing his urge to command Jensen to ravage his body in his bedchambers.

"You don't hate me, stop being dramatic and get up!" Jensen grumbles, pulling back the covers.

Jared shivers, exposed to the early morning chill. "Oh, I will kill you."

"You won't."

"I will if you disturb me like this again."

"Well, it's not my fault that you decided it was a good idea to have several drinks and make out with Duke Amell last night."

The King lifts up his head, squinting sleepily at Jensen. His hair is a wreck, he just knows it. "Did I now?"

"You did. Disgusting."

"Jealous, are we?"

"N--No!" Jensen's whole face turns red, all the way to the tips of his ears. "What's there to be jealous of? He's a snake. I don't trust him."

"You don't trust most politicians." Jared sighs, finally sitting up on the side of his enormous bed.

"Correct. Now, come on! We gotta get you ready for the day."

"What if I don't wanna?"

Jensen frowns then, and his eyes takes on a blue hue. Small sprinkles of lightning shoot through his irises. The sound of thunder fills the room, and the sky immediately darkens. Jared sighs, rolling his eyes. This stupid parlor trick isn't gonna work on him, but it's too early to be playing these sort of childish games. Jared glares at Jensen, his own eyes flashing gold to resemble the sun.

The room brightens, signifying that Jared's spell has worked. Jensen's face is priceless, surprised that the student has surpassed the teacher for the first time. Jared grins. It's smug. It doesn't last long. Jensen starts up again, this time with more force and conviction. Jared attempts to stop it, but his power is inferior to Jensen's in every way. The sun disappears again, and dark clouds form on the ceiling. In no time, rain and lightning shoot down from above, soaking Jared and his bed.

"Okay, enough! Stop! I'm sorry! Jeeze!"

Jensen stops his spell, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get up. You have a kingdom to rule."

Jared chuckles, dripping water in the floor as he stands. "My best friend...so courteous."

"You know me."

He walks up to Jensen, holding him tight for a big hug. The Sorcerer groans, most likely because of the wetness, but Jared doesn't care. "I love you, Friend."

_More than a friend._

"I love you as well, but can you stop hugging me? I have to change now. My new suit...ugh..."

Jared just laughs.

****

"The affidavits have been sent out at once, and the latest documents for you to sign have arrived this morning. They're mostly construction projects on the East Wing that need your signature. After that, there's brunch with Duke Amell and Grand Duchess Devine. I hear the Grand Duchess had a blast at your party last night. Anyways, there is a Court meeting a 3..."

Jared is bored. His assistant is rambling on and on about duties to the kingdom and chores, and he can't help but to wonder if he's actually become King, or if he has somehow become a boy again. This is absolute bullshit. She drones next about dinner with the Captain Of The Guard, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and Jared cannot be any less interested. He squirms on his throne, comforted by the fact that Jensen is standing straight up next to him. That brown cloak looks good on him.

"I want to clasp her mouth shut with a rusty needle." He whispers.

Jensen sighs, whispering back. "Can you at least pretend to be the King?"

"I'm trying! It's harder than it looks."

"You've been on the throne for little under an hour."

"Stop judging me."

Jensen snickers from that, and Jared does so in turn. It's infectious. He Loves hearing Jensen laugh. It's the purest sound in all of the world. Jared glances at him discreetly, taking note of his strong jawline and his stubble. Besides his beautiful green eyes, Jensen's most defining features are his golden freckles. The tiny specks of light are plastered over his nose and cheeks, making him seem younger than he is. He's quite the man's man, silent, but also deadly and childish when Jared is near.

Jared briefly reminisces of the time he and Jensen conjured a murder of crows in the middle of an important trial. It was a hilarious prank. Still, he got in trouble. Jared took the fall, blaming his unstable Magic for the event. He didn't want Jensen to get in trouble. People can say what they want about him, but Jared is loyal to his friends. He was confined to his chambers for two weeks; grounded. Jensen visited him, resuming their lessons.

Jensen...always there.

"If I were judging you, you would know."

"Whatever."

"And so," The King's Assistant rants on. "Once the talk with the florist is complete, it's on to the tailor who has insisted that you try her newest creation--"

"Yeah, that's a hard no on all of that." Jared says, messaging his temples.

"Wait...what?"

"Cancel it. All of it. Everything."

"Your Majesty, I don't think--"

"That's right, you don't think. What if I wanted to do all of this on my own?"

"You don't," says Jensen very bluntly. "And that's the point. Diana, leave us, and don't cancel any of the King's duties please. Thank you." She bows politely before making a swift exit from their presence. Jensen looks at him, that goddamn look. One eyebrow cocked up. "Don't be an idiot."

Jared scoffs. "I can have you flogged for the way you talk to me. You know that, right?"

"You won't do it. You adore me."

_More than you're possibly aware of..._

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, Jay. Don't you realize that you have an obligation to fulfill now? You're no longer Prince Of Dusk, you're King, and it's time to take this seriously. No more stupid shit, okay? That means no more late night parties, no more hard drinking, no more lewd acts in front of others, and no more being a dick to anyone that isn't me."

"You ask too much of me." The King rests his head on his fist, crossing his legs.

"I'm not asking for shit. You're my best friend. Come on, Jared, at least try. If not for yourself, then for me."

Well, that's just it, isn't it? There's no way Jared can say no to that, not after everything. What Jensen is doing has a name. Emotional Blackmail. It's working. Jared pouts, poking out his bottom lip, and makes his eyes glassy and watery. Two can play at this game. Jensen's hard glare doesn't falter, however, and Jared ends up falling the intense staredown. They both chuckle at his stupidity; Jensen clasps a hand on Jared's shoulder. He flexes his muscles as a result.

"You've been working out, my friend." The Sorcerer notes with a shy smile. It's cute, and Jared thinks there might be something there. "Strong."

"What better way to catch a mate?"

"Think with your brain, not your dick, dummy."

The King gazes fondly at his friend, wondering if he shares similar feelings.

****

"Oh, it is such a pleasure to stay in your palace and have dinner with you, Your Majesty."

"And it's just amazing to see you again, Your Grace." Jared says, bowing to the Duchess.

Duke Amell grins at him, licking his lips. "You look rather strapping today, Your Majesty."

"Shut the fuck--" Jared receives a sharp jab in his ribs from Jensen for his near indiscretion. He clears his throat, and smiles. "Why thank you, Sir. I do work out."

"Need a partner some time?"

The urge to blast this fool with a stream of lightning is strong, but murdering another Lord from another country is sadly frowned upon all over the world. The memories of night's past flow through Jared's mind. He was drunk, he may have had a couple glasses of wine, maybe more, one thing lead to another, and his tongue ended up swimming inside of Amell's mouth. Can't say he didn't enjoy it, but looking back on it, it was a poor choice.

"No, that won't be necessary." Jared sits down at the large dinner table. His guests follow after, Jensen too. "Did the two of you enjoy last night's festivities?"

The food arrives soon, but the Duchess speaks. "I did, yes. The music was lovely, and the people were just as nice as I remember from my previous visit. Your private jet is truly a luxury as well. Dusk is very lively."

"I'm glad you had a...good time."

"I know I did." The Duke wiggles his tongue in Jared's direction, causing his insides to churn in disgust. "Such lovely men, tall, strong, handsome. I wouldn't mind bedding one tonight."

"Oh, Stephen! Your libido is out of sorts!" The Duchess giggles. "Behave yourself."

"I can't help it. So, Jared, how goes the hint for a mate? You know you need one. Interesting thing I've read while back home about Dusk's tradition. Your people believe that in order to prosper, they need two people on the throne. Two leaders. Seems like you must marry soon, or risk losing your kingdom to another. I have someone who might interest you..."

Jared's heart sinks. This tradition...he's forgotten all about it. It makes sense now, why in all his studies, there were Kings and Queens who never ruled alone, even when their partner died. Mom and Dad died together, so there was no need to remarry. But Jared has to. He must. He chances a look towards Jensen who only stares at his food with a grim expression.

What's he thinking?

****

"Come in." Jared says, drinking a glass of whiskey at the small table in his room. The person who knocked turns out to be Jensen. He's dressed appropriately for bed, baggy pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He trots over to Jared, sitting across from him. He conjures another glass, and pours himself a drink. Jared hums. "This was a one man party."

"You looked like you needed company in my mind's eye." Jensen scrunches up his face as the liquor slides down his throat. "Oh, that's some strong shit."

"Coronation present from Jeffrey. He really knows how to get the good stuff." He sighs then. "I don't wanna get married, at least not to Amell. He's shifty."

"Ya think? I don't like Stefan as much as you do."

"Okay, but his name is  _Stephen._ "

"I really don't care."

"I know." Jared smiles weakly. He touches Jensen's wrist. Maybe it's the alcohol making him bolder than ever. He can't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "Did you know that you're beautiful?"

Jensen's blush is the greatest thing to ever grace Jared's eyes. "What? Shut up. What are you talking about?"

"How beautiful you are. You think it's because of the Magic? It makes you look so youthful. You're older than me, but you're just so...kiss me."

"Jared...you don't...know what you're saying. You're confused, you're--"

"Drunk? Maybe, but I'm not confused." Jared stands up, and Jensen stands up to. As the King takes steps towards him, the Sorcerer takes steps back before the back of his legs touch the bed. Jared brackets Jensen's soft face his hands. "Do you know how long I've been in love with you? Since I was 15. After that, I prayed to the Gods, wishing and hoping that you loved me back. I was too afraid to make the first move...Hell, I still am afraid even after admitting all this to you. Will you kiss me, Jensen? Please? Just once. Kiss me."

The unthinkable happens. Jensen smirks. "It's about time, Bigfoot."

They ended up rolling around in the sheets until the early morning light, worshipping each other's nude bodies. Jared was quite skilled in the art of pleasure thanks to several concubines, but he put all of his knowledge aside for Jensen. Being inside of him was the best experience, nothing and no one could compare. In the morning, as Jensen woke up with his head on Jared's chest, he discovered a golden wedding band on his ring finger.

When he looked up, he saw Jared smiling down on him. 


End file.
